Fireflies
by KrazyKat12
Summary: When one is sleep deprived and claims he saw millions of fireflies, one may call him delusional. But this is one moment Marth will never forget. Inspired by the song, of course.


**Just a cute little oneshot with a terrible summary. And also some updates. I'm having some trouble motivating myself to continue Smash Resort, and I'm very sorry about Chibmania. Good news is, I can bring back the chibis anytime I want. In fact, I just might bring them back in Days at the Smash Mansion.**

* * *

It was just another peaceful night, Ike was sleeping and Marth was still up reading a book as he sat in a chair next to the balcony doors. He couldn't sleep at all so he decided to stay up until he got sleepy. That wasn't a good idea, unfortunately, because it was now two AM and Marth had been up all night. He had been reading his book so intently, that he never noticed. One look at Marth and you could tell he was sleep deprived. You could see it in his eyes, which were red and wide open as he read his book. Must've been an exciting book. It was like nothing could tear Marth away from it, but something did.

As he read in the dim light of the moon, a little shadow appeared on the pages of his book. It moved around and yet Marth didn't seem to notice. Three shadows appeared and moved around, and yet Marth was still oblivious. The prince only noticed when six shadows appeared and moved around wildly. Marth blinked in surprise, and lifted up his book, only to find the shadows were moving wildly on the floor. Assuming it was something behind him, Marth stood up and looked out the balcony doors at the stars in the night sky. It was beautiful, but, some of the stars were moving. Marth looked at them curiously, then he opened the balcony doors and walked outside to get a closer look.

What he saw, he will never forget.

Thousands, no, millions of fireflies moved across the sky. Each one flashed their lights on and off, and in the moonlight they appeared to be a rainbow of colors. They flew as if they were dancing, and almost seemed like they were celebrating. Deciding to get and even closer look, Marth went back inside, grabbed his light blue jacket, and ran outside as he hurried to put it on. Upon exiting the mansion, Marth looked up at the sky. He smiled when he saw the fireflies were still there. Some flew down and swirled around him. He chuckled and tried to catch one, but it escaped. More flew by, and each time he tried to catch one, but he continued to miss.

Meanwhile inside, Ike was woken up when Marth had slammed the door. He rubbed his eyes drowsily and sat up. He looked around and saw how Marth's bed was empty.

_"Where did he go?" _Ike thought. He got up out of bed and noticed the balcony door was left open. Walking over to it, he also noticed Marth's book on the floor. Well, actually he tripped over it.

"Ow!" Ike exclaimed when he face-planted on the floor. He got up and rubbed his face. Looking back at the book, Ike was certain something must've happened.

_"Marth never leaves the balcony door open, he's always to bed early, and he never leaves his books on the floor!"_ He thought. Ike walked out onto the balcony and shivered against the cold. Winters were always harsh here. Ike heard something and looked down. On the ground he saw Marth, reaching out and trying to catch something. Ike couldn't see what it was he was trying to catch, but he knew Marth would freeze if he stayed outside any longer. Ike grabbed his dark blue jacket and headed downstairs.

"Oh! Hey! C'mon! Just- Please!" Marth exclaimed as he tried to catch more fireflies. He was oblivious to Ike who was walking towards him. As Marth finally gave up, all of the fireflies swirled around him and then took off, as if they were saying goodbye. Marth waved goodbye and finally noticed Ike.

"Marth? What are you doing?" Ike asked.

"Catching fireflies." Marth said.

"...What fireflies?"

"These!" Marth said and showed Ike a jar with a couple fireflies inside.

Ike looked at it and saw nothing. "Uh... Yeah. Come on Marth. Let's go inside before you get even more delusional." Ike said and grabbed Marth's arm.

"Delusional? What?" Marth asked. He looked at the jar and saw it was empty.

_"But- they were just there..."_ Marth thought. He walked inside sadly with Ike, took off his jacket, and placed the empty jar on his beside table. Ike closed the balcony doors and the curtains.

"Goodnight Marth." He said when the room went completely dark and got in his bed.

Marth got in his bed as well and closed his eyes. When he did, however, a light shined at him. He opened his eyes and looked at the jar next to him. Twelve fireflies were in the jar flying around.

Marth smiled and finally fell asleep.


End file.
